Edward the Benevolent
thumb Edward the Benevolent was the monarch preceding King Graham. Edward is well known for losing the three great treasures of Daventry, Merlin's Mirror, the Shield of Achille, and the Chest of Gold.KQC, 2nd Edition 477, 478 Despite his mistakes, he he remembered for his earlier benevolence and good rule. Background Edward was a strong leader, and during the early years of his rule he had consolidated the present kingdom of Daventry, increasing its size severalfold. He built the great Castle Daventry—both as a gift for his bride, Maylie, and as the defensive and administrative center of the realm.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 477 After he had put the kingdom in order, King Edward founded the Royal University of Daventry, in order to train the keenest, sharpest minds in the worldcite|The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 503. It is said that his love for Maylie is what drove him to perform the great and heroic deeds that created the kingdom. It is also said that it was her death that drove him to the mistakes that almost destroyed it.KQC, 2nd Edition, 478 He and Queen Maylie lived happily together for many long years. With the passing of time, they became sad because they had no children, or relatives to inherit the throne. A powerful sorcerer appeared to the couple, offering to cast a spell so they can have a child, with Merlin's Magic Mirror which had served Daventry's Kings and Queens for over 200 years as his reward. The couple retired to their chamber to discuss the issue but after seeing an image in the Mirror of a young king, they relinquished the Mirror to the sorcerer. Months passed and the Queen did not conceive a child and for the first time in 400 years, Daventry lost the harvest to an early autumn rain, because they did not have the mirror to foresee. Famine struck Daventry and the Plague attacked. Queen Maylie fell ill for three Days, and on the fourth day, a figure appeared to Edward, offering a cure for the Queen in exchange for the Magic Shield of Achille, which had the ability to protect it's bearer and the army that supported the bearer from any mortal harm. And it had served Daventry in war for over 500 years. King Edward relinquished the shield, but to no avail: Queen Maylie died. The news of the loss of the Shield spread and Daventry was attacked by armies from other kingdoms and weakened. Years later King Edward saved the Princess Dahlia of Cumberland from a pack of wolves and they got married, but Queen Dahlia, revealed to be a wicked witch and stole the Magic Chest of Gold from Edward. Without any of the magic treasures, the Kingdom of Daventry grew weaker and weaker. King Edward then called on Sir Graham, his bravest Knight, to find the treasures with the promise that he would rule once Edward died. A year after his death he appeared in the magic mirror, to tell Graham that he must find a queen, or suffer the same fate him. Personality He lost all through love and treachery. He was the kindess and bravest and most innocent of men. Thought he built schools and universities, he was not the most brilliant of monarchs, and in the end it was his very humanity that doomed him, and almost doomed Daventry.KQC2E pg 11 Notes *Castle Daventry was surrounded by tall trees when Edward was a young prince.Narrator (KQ1SCI): "" Behind the scenes The timing of Edward's death varies throughout the King's Quest series. In the original KQ1 and the remake, its suggested that Edward died shortly before or nearly the same time Graham was crowned king. This was also the way it was described in the King's Quest Companion, The World of King's Quest, and in Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway. . According to KQ4 manual, Edward died almost a week after Graham was crowned king, see KQ4 timeline. According to The Royal Family: A Celebration Edward died a few scant hours after Graham was crowned king, and mourned his death that night. This is idea is repeated in the A Summary of King's Quest. In Laura Bow II, King Edward is seen pickled in a vat of formaldehyde. Edward (unofficial) Edward has appeared in the fan fiction, including games, see Edward (unofficial). Quote "Sir Graham, I am an old man. I fear my end is near. I have chosen you to prove yourself worthy of the throne. As you know, our kingdom is weak and existence of three things that would make our kingdom wealthy and strong. Somewhere within our kingdom, there is a magic mirror that tells the future. There is a magic mirror that will protect the bearer from mortal harm. Finally, there is a magic chest that is always filled with gold coins. Go, Sir Graham! Go and bring me back these treasures. If you succeed, you will inherit the throne." Appearances *KQ1 *KQ2 References Category:Kings Category:Characters (KQ1) Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Characters (KQC) Category:King's Questions Category:Humans